The heart's in two places
by Samanta-roth
Summary: Cuando un accidente te enfrenta a los dos hombres más importantes de tu vida debes decidir entre el primer amor que quedó en el pasado y quien te ama con locura en el presente. ¿A quién elegirá Sakura? AU.
1. Home sweet home

**Summary: **Cuando un accidente te enfrenta a los dos hombres más importantes de tu vida debes decidir entre el primer amor que quedó en el pasado y quien te ama con locura en el presente. ¿A quién elegirá Sakura? AU.

Hola a todos, esta es mi segunda historia jeje espero que sea de su agrado, Naruto no me pertenece. Sin más comentarios aquí vamos.

* * *

**THE HEART'S IN TWO PLACES**

**1. Home sweet home**

Caminaban ansiosamente por los amplios pasillos del hospital buscando la salida, extrañaba demasiado su hogar; después de todo, llevaba mucho tiempo alejada de él; para ser más exactos un año desde su accidente.

-No te preocupes, muy pronto llegaremos a casa- Le dijo dulcemente el chico que le tomaba de la mano.

- Eso espero- suspiró ella impaciente. -Es decir, soy doctora pero realmente no soporto estar de este lado.

El chico a su lado sonrió observándola atentamente y besando suavemente el reverso de su mano le dijo. -Creí que te perdería, pero es tiempo de recuperar todo lo perdido.

-No me iré de tu lado mientras viva-Se empinó y rápidamente besó sus labios. Sentía que era adicta a ellos y que su corazón palpitaba con cada mirada, gesto o caricia. -Vamos a casa, todo será como antes.

No podía negar que adoraba la atención que recibía de su parte; no es que antes del accidente no la tuviera pero ahora, él no se separaba un segundo de su lado y su trabajo había quedado en un segundo plano.

El apuesto chico de tez blanca y ojos hipnotizantes se acercó al auto y con caballerosidad abrió la puerta permitiéndole el paso a su princesa. La chica de extraño cabello rosa, hermosa sonrisa, aunque fuerte temperamento continuaba con su vida. Era el momento de seguir adelante y olvidar esta mala experiencia.

El camino a casa estuvo lleno de risas por parte de la bella joven pues su esposo mantenía el rostro impasible, aunque sus leves gestos denotan la felicidad y amor que sentía por ella. Nunca más permitiría que ella se alejara de su lado.

Muy pronto se acercaron a una modesta, pero elegante casa. Un pequeño jardín les daba la bienvenida con algunos cerezos, azaleas y crisantemos.

-Veo que mi jardín aun se mantiene. -Afirmo la chica de cabello rosa cuyo nombre, Sakura, le hacia honor a su belleza.

-Lo cuide en tu ausencia. -Le comento su amado esposo.

-Decías que mantenerlo era una perdida de tiempo.

-Tú haces milagros en mí.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente mientras el caballero abrazándola por la cintura la llevaba al interior de su hogar.

Lo primero que encontró, fue una pequeña sala de color blanco; al parecer todas las paredes llevaban este tono. La chimenea, que pronto fue encendida por el caballero, le daba calidez y servía de repisa para las fotos de los bellos momentos compartidos por la pareja.

-Siento que me falta algo, hay… cosas que aun no recuerdo.- Afirmó la joven tomando lugar en uno de los muebles de la sala y observando a su alrededor con atención.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo- le contesto su esposo mientras se acercaba arrodillándose frente a ella y tomando con delicadeza sus manos. -Eres la chica mas fuerte que he conocido y sé que lo lograras, lo lograremos.

-Tienes razón, pero hay cosas que no dejan de confundirme… gracias por amarme y estar conmigo, apoyándome.

El joven la besó intensamente como hace mucho no lo hacía, la tomó en brazos como si fuese la primera noche de casados y fue escaleras arriba. Al llegar a su habitación la recostó con sumo cuidado en la mullida cama y le dijo en el oído:

-Es hora de descansar, ha sido un largo día.- Se besaron por última vez y abrazados sin cambiarse de ropa, se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aquí, espero comentarios y opiniones (Reviews) ;) . Hay muchas cosas que aún no están claras en este primer capítulo y que sabrán más adelante.

Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo cap.

Samanta-roth


	2. I want a baby

**Summary: **Cuando un accidente te enfrenta a los dos hombres más importantes de tu vida debes decidir entre el primer amor que quedó en el pasado y quien te ama con locura en el presente. ¿A quién elegirá Sakura? AU.

* * *

**THE HEART'S IN TWO PLACES**

**2. I want a baby**

_Amargas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos sin control y una opresión en mi pecho no me permitía respirar regularmente. Dolor, ese era el sentimiento y unos ojos oscuros que me observaban con determinación y a su vez amor o lastima, no lo sé, era lo único que recordaba. _

Esos insoportables dolores de cabeza la acercaban a sus recuerdos. Lamentablemente solo eran manchas del pasado imágenes borrosas de un chico, tal vez alguien importante para ella pero, ¿Quién? Cada día los dolores aumentaban y más imágenes venían a su cabeza como una película. Con el pasar del tiempo iba atando cabos pero aún no tenía idea de quien era aquel chico.

-¡Amor el desayuno está listo! -Le dice Sakura a su esposo desde la cocina.

-Bajo en un instante.

Sakura no podía creer lo afortunada que era de tener a su lado aquel príncipe de cabellos largos. La amaba profundamente y con solo una mirada de sus ojos blancos decía más que mil palabras y es que no era muy elocuente en cuanto a hablar se refería, pero cada acción, cada gesto o caricia que Neji le daba bastaban para demostrarle que gustosamente daría su vida por verla feliz.

Instantes después, Neji bajo a desayunar con su esposa. En la mesa lo espera un tazón de cereal y una deliciosa ensalada de frutas con leche. Siempre habían preferido los alimentos sanos, llevar una vida sana era su meta; aunque en ocasiones se dejaban llevar por los dulces que eran su debilidad.

Después de unos instantes de silencio, Sakura tomó la palabra.

-¿Neji?

-Hmp –Respondió con un monosílabo, una dulce sonrisa en sus labios y mirándola fijamente.

-No crees que… -Dudo en continuar pero había considerado que era el momento ideal para hablar de ello. – ¿Deberíamos pensar en tener un bebe?

El joven con bellos ojos perla se sorprendió con la pregunta; Sakura pudo ver en ellos algo de tristeza, aunque no sabía el por qué, tal vez se debía a su pasado.

-Pues es que ya han pasado dos años desde nuestro matrimonio, estamos estables económicamente, somos una pareja feliz; ¿No crees que es el momento? Con el accidente, me di cuenta que la vida es muy corta. –Suspiro y dijo con determinación- No quiero perder un segundo a tu lado, quiero vivir ahora.

Neji estaba paralizado y mudo, un nudo en la garganta le impedía cualquier intento de expresarse; sin embargo su mente iba a mil por hora o segundo siendo el caso. El deseaba con ansias formar una familia con ella, con su cerezo, pero aún recordaba las palabras del doctor "Su cuerpo necesita tiempo para recuperarse."

Él sonrió y busco una respuesta que le permitiera evadir el tema.

-Ya lo veremos, lo más importante ahora es tu salud. –Diciendo esto tomo su mano y la besó dando por terminada la conversación.

Sakura no quedo satisfecha con sus palabras, sabía que el solo quería protegerla y cuidarla y que ya habría tiempo para tocar el tema de nuevo, pero algo le preocupaba, los ojos puros y blancos de su esposo le delataban; algo le estaba ocultando.

Terminado el desayuno el caballero Hyuga besó a su esposa y se dirigió a la oficina en su Renault Megane GT negro. Por su parte, Sakura terminaría con los quehaceres, daría un paseo y realizaría las compras necesarias en el supermercado. No vivía con lujos, no poseían grandes cantidades de dinero o una mansión ostentosa pero poseían lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente en una casa pequeña pero hermosa y con dos autos.

La joven de cabellos rosados recogió la mesa, lavo los platos y tomó una ducha. Se puso unos jeans azul claro, una blusa de manga tres cuartos con botones adelante, tacones negros cerrados, no muy altos y un bolso negro. Hizo el listado de lo que necesitaba y condujo en su Renault Wind azul al supermercado.

Tomó uno de los carritos y con lista en mano escogió los enlatados, cereales, verduras y finalmente las frutas.

-Fresas… listo, uvas…listo. Bueno… creo que solo faltan las manzanas –Tan entretenida estaba revisando la lista que no se dio cuenta que lo que tocaba no era una manzana, de hecho era bastante suave. Puso sus ojos en el mismo lugar y vio una mano, un brazo, un hombro y unos ojos negros que la observaban firmemente pero con sorpresa.

-¿Sakura?

**Continuara…**

* * *

Lo continúo después de un largo tiempo, quiero saber que opinan y gracias por leer. Hasta el próximo cap. que ya casi está listo.

Samanta-roth


	3. Recuerdos en una mirada

**Summary: **Cuando un accidente te enfrenta a los dos hombres más importantes de tu vida debes decidir entre el primer amor que quedó en el pasado y quien te ama con locura en el presente. ¿A quién elegirá Sakura? AU.

* * *

**THE HEART'S IN TWO PLACES**

**3. Recuerdos en una mirada**

-¿Sakura?

La joven quitó rápidamente su mano de la del apuesto hombre de cabellos azabaches que pareció entristecerse.

-Lo siento… tómelas usted primero… -Pronto calló en cuenta de algo, él la había llamado por su nombre -¿Usted me conoce?

Rápidamente, sus ojos negros dejaron de mostrarse sorprendidos para tornarse en algo que parecía enojo. Se dio la vuelta con la intención de huir no sin antes decir:

-No debes fingir que no me conoces, solo di que no quieres hablar conmigo –E inició su camino rumbo a la salida.

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces y despertando de su sorpresa ante la actitud del hombre lo detuvo.

-Espere… No estoy fingiendo. –El joven se detuvo y ella suspiro antes de decir lo siguiente, lo cual hizo casi en un susurro. –No es algo que me guste gritar a los cuatro vientos pero al parecer usted me conoce.

El chico soltó un gruñido y empuño su mano con fuerza pensando, "Ahí viene de nuevo el usted." Por su parte, la de ojos verdes continuó.

-Hace un año tuve un accidente y hay cosas, partes de mi pasado que aún no logro recordar.

El caballero soltó su mano y se volteó mostrando sorpresa en su mirada a pesar de esto, decidió evitar algún comentario acerca de lo dicho por Sakura; era evidente que prefería no tocar ese tema.

-Quiero saber más acerca de usted. ¿Puedo invitarlo a tomar un café?

-Hmp.

Vaya respuesta, pensó Sakura, pero de algo estaba totalmente segura y era que sus ojos le traían recuerdos.

* * *

-Neji, estos son los documentos del proyecto Nakamura. Los planos ya están listos solo falta que los vea el viejo e iniciamos la construcción.

Naruto Uzumaki, un viejo amigo y compañero de trabajo le entregaba los documentos que necesitaba con urgencia, pero Neji estaba en otro mundo, sumergido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. El chico rubio movió su mano al frente de Neji, le hizo caras y este no reaccionó; así que decidió tomar medidas drásticas. Tomó su arma del bolsillo, la puso en frente del Hyuga y disparó. Resultado, un enojado, muy enojado y mojado Neji se levantó con la intención de lanzar a su rubio amigo por la ventana, mientras éste, pasada la etapa de risa se arrepentía y le pedía a Neji que lo soltara.

-Lo siento Neji, lo siento mucho pero es que no reaccionabas y tuve que tomar medidas drásticas.

Neji soltó el agarre y regreso a su lugar en la mesa, cerro sus ojos y esta vez mostró un semblante de tristeza, tanto que su amigo no se resistió a preguntarle.

-Sucede algo malo, ¿tiene que ver con Sakura?

El chico suspiro y abrió sus ojos perla.

-Ella quiere que tengamos un bebe ahora.

-Ya veo –Respondió el Uzumaki comprendiendo la tristeza de su amigo. El también conocía a Sakura de mucho antes. –Cuando le dirás lo que sucedió mientras estaba en coma.

-No lo sé. Aún es muy doloroso, me siento culpable.

-En algún momento ella lo sabrá y entenderá por qué lo hiciste además no es algo que puedas ocultar por mucho tiempo.

-Sí.

-Eres lo mejor que ella puede tener y nada los va a separar. Ya no pienses más en eso, ya te ayudare a decírselo a Sakura. Revisa los documentos que te entregue y se los enviamos a Nakamura.

-Si… -Y alejando un poco sus problemas dijo -pero yo me quedo con esto –Dijo Neji sosteniendo en sus manos la pistola de agua de Naruto.

-¡No! Devuélvemela Neji, te juro que la utilizare con alguien que no tenga humor de roca.

El Hyuga lo miro con enojo y el rubio comprendió que debía dejar de quejarse si no quería ser espectador de la furia de su amigo.

-Está bien, capté el mensaje me conseguiré otra. –Y con una mano en su nuca y una sonrisa fingida dejo la oficina de su amigo de cabellos castaños.

El joven volvió a su rostro impasible mientras observa la foto sobre el escritorio de su oficina.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Espero conocer opiniones.

Saludos

Samanta-roth


End file.
